


The Last Night of the Year

by JSinister32



Series: All I Want for Christmas [7]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, New Relationship, New Year's Eve, PWP, Soft sex, profession of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSinister32/pseuds/JSinister32
Summary: Hannibal and Will, unable to deny their feelings for one another any longer, sneak away from a work function to share in their own New Year's tradition in the making.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: All I Want for Christmas [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054409
Comments: 16
Kudos: 134





	The Last Night of the Year

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year, everyone! My first short story for the year is the last for my holiday series and unadulterated shameless smut with very little plot, and a few feelings mixed in. I hope all of you are safe and happy. I can't wait to see what this year brings.
> 
> Adore you all,  
> JM

_Last year’s words belong to last year’s language,_  
_And next year’s words await another voice._  
_-TS Elliot_

* * *

Hannibal blew a plume of smoke lazily into the air, watching as the thick tendrils wound their way towards the ceiling before handing the cigarette to his companion. Will took the dwindling butt without hesitation, ensuring that he placed his mouth in the same location Hannibal’s lips had just been pressed, his eyes holding Hannibal’s gaze as he took a slow drag. He leaned his head into the crook of his lover’s shoulder, mulling over the fact that the space seemed to be made for him to rest his head. He handed the last of the cigarette back to Hannibal, who deposited it into one of the crystal tumblers that had survived their passions. He smiled at the faint hiss as it hit the last half inch of whiskey that still remained within. _It wasn_ _’t the whiskey. It was you, and this night. The last night of the year, and I finally have you in my arms._

The clothes they had shed lay in a twisted disarray around the wreckage of the bed they now occupied. The sleeve of Hannibal’s shirt wound fondly around the cuff of Will’s slacks, his jacket fallen to the floor with Hannibal’s tie discarded on top of it. _Our clothes look how I feel. In desperate need of the man that wore them._

“I can’t believe we did this,” Will murmured from his place against Hannibal’s shoulder, his voice still rough from the force of the pleas that had issued forth from his lips. Nobody had ever made him beg to be taken, yet the feel of Hannibal’s long fingers curled around his hips as he drove into him from behind would be a memory that he cherished for the rest of his life. The aching pulse in his thighs brought a pleased flush to his cheeks, staining the tips of his ears a faint pink. Hannibal brushed a soft, smoky kiss to the top of his sweat dampened curls, lingering to think before responding.

“What about this encounter surprises you, Will?” he asked, his own voice as soft as the smoke with which it was tinged. Will turned to meet his lover’s gaze, an eyebrow raised in incredulity. Hannibal met his gaze with calm, clear eyes, a gentle smile toying with the corner of his lip. 

“How about the part that we are supposed to be downstairs, mingling with the others that have been invited to this party?” he asked, humor clear in his voice. “We are at a work function, for god’s sake. We have never given the slightest indication that we have been attracted to one another-”

“You don’t wish me to take that last statement under serious consideration, do you?” Hannibal murmured, nuzzling his lips against Will’s hairline. Will shivered in his grasp, biting back on a moan that desperately clawed at his throat. _God, I just had you and I already want you again._ “This is far from the first time we’ve expressed a more than platonic interest in one another, Will.” The profiler grinned and turned his head to bury his face against the warmth of Hannibal’s neck. Hannibal’s voice rumbled through his skin as he continued to speak, his hand coming up to card through Will’s hair, tugging gently through his curls.

“You know very well that had we given our feelings a proper examination, it would not have taken seeing you in a formal suit at a work function for us to find ourselves in bed,” he admonished playfully. “I would have taken you at my home on any of the numerous occasions you have dined with me.” Will’s laugh came out muffled against Hannibal’s skin sending delightful curls of pleasure rioting along his nerves.

“Oh really?” Will retorted. “Sure, in the comfort of your own home, it would have been simple. No risk involved.” He pressed his lips to Hannibal’s pulse, feeling as it jumped against his skin. Fascinated, he licked at the salty flesh , his own heart pounding at the hitch in Hannibal’s breathing. The hands in his hair tightened, dislodging Will from Hannibal’s neck. Their eyes met briefly before Hannibal brought their lips together in a searing kiss that stole the breath from Will’s lungs. Without hesitation, he changed his position in the bed, straddling Hannibal’s thighs, their lips only breaking briefly to accommodate Will’s newfound height. Hannibal’s arms wound around his slender waist, drawing him closer. Their lips sealed, tongues flashing together in a sharp shock of pleasure that pulsed beneath Will’s skin, bright white sensation cascading down his spine. _Christ, if I knew you could kiss like this, I would have attempted to seduce you months ago._

“You wish to know where else I would have enjoyed the delights of your body, darling?” Hannibal whispered between kisses, panting in the small space between their lips. Will’s pupils swelled, nearly encompassing the bright, cobalt irises that danced in sheer joy at Hannibal’s question. Pressing another kiss to the doctor’s lips, he rolled his hips gently in time with their kiss, brushing the cleft of his ass against the stirring hardness of Hannibal’s cock. The other man’s hands came up to his hips to guide him, slowing and deepening the movements to a rocking motion that left them both a little breathless. 

“Tell me,” Will replied. He gave himself over to the pull of Hannibal’s hands at his hips, unsurprised to find the man beneath him was once again hard and leaking. Bracing his knees, Will positioned himself against the spongy press of the crown of Hannibal’s cock, his entrance pulsing against the pressure. The doctor’s hands fluttered at his hips, petting and soothing him as they once again began to rock. Will took the first inch into his body, gazing down at Hannibal’s contorted face with a possessiveness that nearly stopped him from breathing. Their fingers tangled together as Will sank down, his mouth falling open in pleasure. Still wet from their previous passion, there wasn’t a whisper of pain, only a deep, satisfying ache that seemed to fill more than his body, sinking into his very soul. _Only you. It will only be you._

“I- I would-” Hannibal stuttered as Will began to move. He tried to move his hands, tried to bracket the profiler’s hips once again, but Will instead leaned into his palms, pinning the doctor’s hands to the bed. Hannibal stretched, tested the hold, but found he was effectively restrained. Will rotated his hips, gentle circles, letting his body become accustomed to the thickness buried inside him. He watched Hannibal struggle to refrain from exerting some form of control, even if it meant only freeing his hands. _Christ, why is it so hot to just watch you give me what I need, let me take what I want from you?_ Will brought their lips together, tasting the desire on Hannibal’s lips as if it were the champagne they had been serving downstairs. The blankets bunched around their bodies, sliding over sensitive skin in an unexpected added layer of pleasure. Sweat began to form at Will’s brow as he worked himself on Hannibal’s cock, watching his face as he rode him.

“Tell me, doctor,” he managed. “Where else?” Hannibal’s eyes took a moment to focus in the haze of pleasure surrounding him. As his lips parted to respond, Will picked up the pace, plunging his hips down in a breathtaking rush of pleasure. He could feel his orgasm rushing towards him, watched as Hannibal struggled to concentrate on the question he had posed. _God, I could drag this out all night, if only I didn_ _’t want to come so badly. Riding you. Taking you like you took me. Fucking myself on your cock. I won’t ever be the same after this._

Hannibal’s face tightened as Will pinned him down and rode him, chasing his pleasure towards the bright flashes of light encompassing his vision. His balls tightened with need and he came with a shout, his own neglected cock spurting against Hannibal’s chest as he continued to pound himself on Hannibal’s prick. The man beneath him stiffened and moaned, and deep within him, Will felt the doctor release, his ecstasy written in every pore of his skin. Will rode him through the peaks of his pleasure, watching his face for the moment the sensation would be too much, gentling his strokes as Hannibal’s crests subsided. Exhausted, he toppled to one side, closing his eyes for a moment as he panted for breath. Hannibal stayed silent beside him, staring up at the ceiling in wonder.

***

Will stepped from the shower just as Hannibal closed the door with a thank you. The black robe he wore hung artfully around his shoulders, covering what was necessary to retrieve the bottle of champagne from room service. Will slid into bed, naked and comfortable, watching Hannibal as he opened the bottle, pouring a little into two of the room’s tumblers. Handing them to Will, he crawled into bed beside him, taking his glass as the watched the minutes count down to the new year.

“I would have had you anywhere we happened to be,” Hannibal murmured, meeting Will’s confused gaze. “I have been taken with you for some time, Will. Had you shown you had even the slightest interest, I would have ensured you were mine long before tonight. The confusion cleared from Will’s eyes, and he laughed.

“We are both painfully ignorant in these matters it seems,” he replied, settling into his spot against Hannibal’s shoulder. “I spent many lonely nights wishing we were in bed together.” The minutes ticked by in silence, a quiet chime erupting around them to indicate the moment of shifting years had arrived. Hannibal tapped his tumbler to Will’s taking a sip of the champagne before retrieving Will’s glass from his grasp. Gathering the profiler’s face in his hands, he placed a small, gentle kiss to his lips, relishing in the surge of pure bliss it shot through his veins. _I cherish you, darling. I pray we do this every year moving forward._

“Happy New Year, Hannibal,” Will whispered sleepily against his mouth. Hannibal smiled and made no attempt to clear the lump that formed in his throat. _To the first of many, darling._

“Happy New Year, Will,” he murmured. Reaching up, he extinguished the light, and settled into the pillows, Will pressed to his side. The sounds of the part drifted up through their door, but neither paid them any attention. They had found their own bit of magic together.


End file.
